Amor al Arte
by Mary Queen
Summary: (UA) Ranma y Akane asisten a la misma universidad pero no se conocen, hasta que Ranma consigue trabajo en las clases de Arte de ella... como modelo. Es mi primer fic, por favor no sean duros conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**_Amor al arte_**

**_Primera parte_**

Ranma se detuvo frente al tablero de anuncios de la universidad, había varios anuncios de trabajo de medio tiempo. Uno de la cafetería en el horario de la tarde, pero eso interferiría con sus prácticas de football, él era un estudiante pobre, se pagaba la carrera gracias a una beca deportiva y no podía descuidar eso. Además, su madre se sacrificaba mucho para ayudarlo, luego de que el aprovechado de su padre huyera con todos los ahorros de la familia y la dejara sola cuando él era apenas un niño. En aquel momento su madre Nodoka había trabajado en lo que fuera, con tal de no permitir que a él le faltara un plato de comida y una buena educación. Por eso ahora Ranma estaba empeñado en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo que lo ayudara con los gastos, y poder darle una sorpresa a su madre viajando a su casa por el fin de semana.

Siguió leyendo los anuncios. Había para ayudante de laboratorio de Biología, ayudante para el departamento de Historia o para hacer encuestas en el instituto de Ciencias Sociales. Finalmente dio con uno que le llamó la atención, la paga era buena y el tiempo de trabajo de dos horas, máximo tres, como modelo para la clase de Pintura y Escultura en la carrera de Bellas Artes. Ranma se sonrió satisfecho, el único requisito era tener un cuerpo armonioso y bien formado, y además ser hombre. Perfecto, él era el mejor para el puesto, tenía músculos desarrollados por el ejercicio y era muy guapo, o al menso eso siempre decían las chicas.

Arrancó el papel del tablero para que nadie más lo viera y atravesó el campus hacia el instituto de Artes.

...

La profesora Hinako lo recibió con sonrisas y ojos brillantes, era una mujer imponente y hermosa, de piernas largas, cintura pequeña y pechos generosos. El cabello muy largo y castaño lo tenía suelto y se lo echaba sobre el hombro en un gesto muy coqueto y gracioso. Tenía una minifalda que se subió un poco más sobre sus muslos cuando cruzó las piernas y se sentó frente a él. Ranma un poco nervioso tragó saliva, en el salón de clases estaban solos, pero rodeados de esculturas con formas extrañas y bocetos de cuerpos musculosos sin ropa. Además, una pequeña radio en un rincón dejaba escuchar una música suave y exótica que él no conocía.

-Así que… Ranma. Ranma Saotome –la profesora se acomodó la blusa colorida y las pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas tintinearon. Luego acomodó los collares de colores y piedritas artesanales sobre su escote, y Ranma no pudo evitar mirar.

-S... sí… -tartamudeó nervioso.

-Por lo que veo eres ideal para el puesto, exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

Hinako sonrió.

-Ponte de pie –ordenó con autoridad.

Ranma lo hizo de un salto, casi tirando la silla en su turbación. Hinako lo miró de arriba abajo con mirada crítica.

-Quítate la camiseta –ordenó después con claridad.

A Ranma se le secó la boca. Miró alrededor, a los dibujos de cuerpos desnudos.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hinako haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Debo observarte muy bien para saber si eres el adecuado para mi clase. Necesito tener las herramientas adecuadas para poder trabajar y enseñar. por supuesto, la paga será igual a la calidad del producto. Uso los mejores óleos, acrílicos y pinceles, las mejores carbonillas y hojas en mi clase, así también los mejores modelos. Y lo de mejor calidad tiene su precio, ¿verdad? –la sonrisa de la profesora era pícara y sus ojos brillantes-. Quítate la camiseta.

Ranma asintió, se desabrochó botón a botón la camisa y luego se sacó la camiseta de tirantes que tenía debajo. Hinako lo miró escrutadoramente mientras él se quedaba de pie, erguido y tenso, mirando al frente.

La profesora caminó a su alrededor y finalmente se detuvo detrás de él y le puso un dedo en la espalda, recorrió con la punta los músculos poderosos sobre los omóplatos y luego la hendidura de su columna, siguiendo el trayecto hasta que el inicio de los pantalones la detuvo. En seguida palpó los brazos, apretando los bíceps con cada mano, luego hundiendo los dedos en los hombros con algo de fuerza, mientras Ranma tragaba duro. Al final, Hinako se acercó un poco más para rodearle el cuerpo como en un abrazo y tocarle los músculos del pecho y el estómago, acarició con delicadeza los vellos oscuros de su pecho y después deslizó la mano por los abdominales bien marcados, hasta que nuevamente los pantalones la detuvieron. Ranma contuvo la respiración con gotitas de sudor sobre la frente, estaba listo para salir corriendo de allí y poder escapar de esa maestra tan rara.

-Muy bien, estás contratado –sentenció Hinako.

Y suspiró. Ranma también soltó el aire con alivio, y después se puso la ropa.

...

Akane y Ukyo entraron al saló antes de que comenzara la clase, todavía riéndose de lo que comentaban de camino. Eran amigas desde la preparatoria y andaban juntas siempre para todas partes, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran. El cabello corto y sedoso de Akane lucía un pequeño broche, su maquillaje era suave en los labios y las mejillas, pero se acentuaba en los ojos con las pestañas muy negras, muy femenina, una falda ligera y vaporosa con una blusa en tono pastel, elegante y entallada a su pequeña cintura.

Ukyo, por otra parte, vestía como un muchacho, con ropas de corte masculino y zapatos bajos, el largo cabello se lo peinaba en una coleta baja dando un aire varonil, contrastando tanto con Akane que a donde fueran solían confundir a Ukyo con su novio, cosa que divertía a Akane, pero que a Ukyo la turbaba, y muchos decían entre susurros por los pasillos de la facultad que Ukyo en realidad estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Tomaron sus lugares ante los caballetes de pintura, una al lado de la otra.

-Cuando termine la clase te invito al restaurante –le dijo Ukyo a su amiga, acercándose a ella para poder hablarle más de cerca-. Puedo hacerte okonomiyakis yo misma

-¡Oh, me encantaría, Ukyo! –Akane se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. Ukyo sonrió en respuesta-. Pero no te molestes, quiero que estés en la mesa conmigo, además hoy es tu noche libre, tienes que descansar.

-No es molestia, sabes que me encanta cocinar para ti. Además… -Ukyo vaciló y se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –Akane la miró intrigada.

-No… nada… es que tú sabes que me gusta hacerte feliz –sonrió después.

Se acomodó mejor y se concentró en sacar de su mochila los lápices para dibujar. No, aún no podía decírselo, no así de golpe, pensó. Pero sí era bueno ir preparándola, de a poco, y la cena de esa noche sería muy importante.

-¿Ya se enteraron? –preguntó de pronto Yuka, una de sus compañeras de clase poniéndose entre las dos y pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros a ambas, lo que significaba que iba a ponerse a chismorrear.

-Hoy tendremos un modelo –susurró, y soltó una risita.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pintaremos dl natural? –se emocionó Akane.

-Así es. Basta de bananas, manzanas y peras, y de pintar estúpidos y aburridos gatos o jarrones de cerámica –afirmó Yuka-. Por fin la parte buena, chicas. además, parece que el modelo está buenísimo –comentó, casi con la baba cayéndole por las comisuras de la boca-. Es un chico del equipo de football. ¡Imagínense! –codeó a Akane.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa –comentó Ukyo desentendiéndose.

-Claro, para ti –replicó Yuka dándole una mirada, después sonrió ampliamente-. Lo que es yo, me muero por verlo. Creo que me cambiaré para la primera fila, lo más cerca posible –dijo riendo.

Akane también rió con el comentario, mientras Ukyo bufaba. En ese momento la profesora Hinako entró al salón dando palmadas para que todas las alumnas ocuparan sus lugares y guardaran silencio, las pulseras en sus brazos resonaron.

-Silencio, muchachas, silencio –se detuvo ante su escritorio y apoyó las manos en él-. Como muchas deben saber esta será una clase especial ya que usaremos todas nuestras técnicas y conocimientos para poder dibujar el esplendoroso cuerpo humano.

Se dirigió a una esquina y encendió la pequeña radio, de la que comenzó a salir una música envolvente y relajante.

-Despejen su mente y sientan el arte, quiero que dibujen con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

Hinako se asomó al pasillo por la puerta abierta y luego trajo arrastrando tras de sí a Ranma, turbado y mirando a todos lados. Cuando entró, todas en la clase contuvieron la respiración y lo observaron andar hasta donde Hinako le indicó que se detuviera.

-Este es nuestro modelo, Ranma Saotome, que ha sido tan amable de ayudarnos a explorar el arte y sus facetas –la maestra Hinako lo ayudó a deslizar por sus hombros la camisa que ya traía desprendida y quedar con el torso descubierto.

Se oyeron risitas nerviosas y murmullos entre las chicas del salón.

-Hoy nos centraremos en la parte superior –explicó Hinako acariciando el pecho desnudo de Ranma-. Deténganse sobre todo en los brazos y los hombros, asegúrense de captar la línea del cuello, también la mandíbula –continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba esas partes del cuerpo obligando al modelo a acomodarse.

-Por favor, los brazos abajo… dóblalo un poco así. Eso es. Espalda recta. Te ves muy bien.

Hinako agitó las manos con energía.

-¡Comiencen! Quiero un dibujo de lo que ven y también detalle de alguna zona que elijan, jueguen allí con las luces y sombras.

Se alejó para poder apreciar al modelo desde todos los ángulos y sitios del salón, recorriendo los puestos donde las alumnas se habían puesto a trabajar de inmediato.

Ranma se quedó quieto en la posición que la maestra le había indicado y miró una a una las caras de todas aquellas jovencitas que tenían puestos los ojos fijamente en él. Algunas le retenían la mirada mucho tiempo, otras se sonrojaban y volvían los ojos al lienzo. un par se llevaba el lápiz de dibujo a la boca y mordisqueaban la punta como evaluando el trabajo y buscando inspiración mientras lo observaban. Todas eran mujeres, a excepción de un muchacho, Ranma se dio cuenta que tendría que haber pensado en eso antes de pedir el trabajo, no se hubiera sentido tan extraño si fueran un montón de hombres dibujándolo… ¿o tal vez sí?

Ranma se aclaró la garganta varias veces, nunca había sido el centro de atención de esa manera, con tantas mujeres mirándolo mientras él tenía poca ropa encima. Intentó no ponerse nervioso, pero el calor era asfixiante en aquel salón y pronto el sudor formó una capa brillosa sobre su torso.

Hinako se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro mientras con la otra lo tomaba por el mentón para girarle un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Esa es la pose correcta. Por favor, mantente así.

Ranma, por la postura, se quedó mirando casi de frente al único muchacho de la clase, que tenía una expresión más bien aburrida, lo que hizo a Ranma respirar aliviado, al menos no sentía tanta presión. Sin embargo su alivio no duró mucho porque junto a aquel muchacho había una joven hermosa, con los ojos más increíbles que había visto nunca. Brillaban de una manera casi sobrenatural, como si tuvieran chispas en su interior, como una electricidad que los atravesaba, con una expresión concentrada mientras dibujaba captando sus detalles. Ranma se puso a estudiar con precisión todo lo que podía observar de aquella chica, su cuello delgado y blanco, que parecía tan frágil, el escote apenas insinuado por los botones de la blusa. Volvió a subir la mirada por aquella cara preciosa, los labios tan tiernos, como preparados para ser besados, y volvió otra vez a esos ojos impactantes.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se sostuvieron mucho tiempo, hasta que Ranma dejó de oír aquella música soporífera y las indicaciones de la profesora y solo fue consciente de los ojos de aquella chica sobre él y cómo raspaba la hoja con el lápiz, creando con cada línea. Creándolo a él. Era como un encantamiento, aquella mirada sobre él le pareció tan sensual que de pronto tuvo un millón de fantasías con aquella mujer con él, sobre él, debajo de él… Sudó frío, se preguntaba cuánto más faltaría para que terminara la clase porque no creía poder soportar mucho más.

Pero era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y apartarlos de ella. Se le erizó la piel cuando, como si su cuerpo la llamara, esa chica fue consciente de que lo miraba y entonces lo _vio. _Ya no dibujaba, lo miraba como hombre, ¿se daba cuenta quizá de algo en la mirada de él? Lo cierto es que se sonrojó, pero tampoco apartó los ojos, como presa del mismo hechizo que él.

Akane dio un respingo cuando la profesora Hinako le puso una mano en el hombro para halagar su trabajo y hacerle también algunas observaciones. Ella dio cualquier respuesta, sin saber exactamente qué le había dicho. Ukyo también la felicitó y Akane sonrió.

Después se dio cuenta al observar su lienzo de trabajo que, junto al torso del modelo dibujado a trazos rápidos había hecho un dibujo de la mirada de aquel sujeto, un dibujo más detallado de alguna parte del cuerpo, como había pedido la maestra. Ella se había concentrado en los ojos, captando las pestañas largas, algunos mechones que le caían por la frente y esos ojos. Brillantes, misteriosos, poderosos, enérgicos. Akane observó el dibujo y luego levantó la mirada para mirar en vivo y en directo a Ranma Saotome, y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su piel, un hormigueo casi doloroso que le trajo después oleadas de calor y sonrojo en el rostro. Bajó la cara y la ocultó con el flequillo fingiendo concentrarse en buscar otros lápices en su bolso.

Ukyo se dio cuenta de aquello porque siempre la estaba mirando y podía leer todos sus cambios de expresión. Hasta ella sentía el magnetismo de aquel tal Ranma, era inevitable, su cuerpo musculoso y varonil, hasta la forma sexy en que tenía trenzado el cabello, todo irradiaba masculinidad, podía reconocerla y apreciarla. Pero lo más alarmante para ella era que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo con Akane, vio cómo la miraba, era como la miraban muchos hombres. Akane era ingenua y abierta, demasiado generosa, y el tal Ranma podría seducirla fácilmente. Ukyo agitó la cabeza, eso no podía ocurrir, tenía que hacer algo.

La clase culminó y Hinako dio las instrucciones para la siguiente. las muchachas recogieron sus útiles y luego rodearon a Ranma Saotome como moscas a la mermelada, mientras él volvía a ponerse la camisa e intentaba responder a las chicas que lo avasallaban a preguntas.

-¿Tienes novia, Ranma?

-¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

-¿Hace cuánto que estás en el equipo de football?

-¿A qué hora son los entrenamientos? Creo que podríamos ir…

Ukyo escuchó esos y otros comentarios casi asqueada porque sus compañeras fueran tan ofrecidas. Ella y Akane se quedaron más rezagadas ordenando sus dibujos, pero Ukyo pudo escuchar cómo varias alumnas invitaban a Ranma a comer algo, pero él las rechazaba amablemente, hasta que Hinako tuvo que espantarlas a todas recordando que ya debían dejar el salón. Todas se fueron desanimadas, pero Ranma seguía allí, haciendo tiempo, seguramente para hablar con Akane, pensó Ukyo alarmada. Los dedos le temblaron de nervios mientras pensaba qué hacer.

Después se dio cuenta que era mejor adelantarse a las intenciones del muchacho.

Se acercó sonriente a él, coqueta, como habían hecho sus compañeras.

-Hola, soy Ukyo Kuonji, y esta es mi amiga Akane Tendo –dijo señalándola-. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo todos juntos?

Tanto él como Akane se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron en silencio. Ukyo se mordía los labios, ansiosa, todavía con un poco de esperanza que su respuesta fuera igual que las anteriores.

-Claro, será un placer –dijo Ranma con voz grave y una sonrisa torcida.

...

**_Continuará…_**


	2. Capítulo 2

Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Amor al arte<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

El restaurante de la familia Kuonji era bastante conocido porque se especializaba en ofrecer variados platillos de comida tradicional japonesa y por eso mismo era muy frecuentado por extranjeros. Era un local amplio, con varias mesitas redondas y una barra en el fondo donde se cocinaba a la plancha y también se cortaba el pescado para el sushi.

Ukyo trabajaba allí seis días a la semana, a veces como mesera y a veces en la cocina, y aunque esa era su noche libre había invitado a Akane a comer, así que ella misma se encargó de preparar toda la comida. La perspectiva de tener también a Ranma Saotome en la mesa con ellas no le agradaba, pero no pensó para nada en el muchacho mientras hacía los okonomiyakis y los bañaba con la salsa especial y secreta inventada por su familia. Ukyo solo pensaba en la cara de alegría de Akane cuando probara todo aquello, en su sonrisa tan franca y luminosa, en ese gesto que hacía de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja cuando estaba nerviosa o avergonzada.

Ukyo suspiró y tarareó mientras cocinaba sobre la plancha. Luego atisbó hacia la mesa donde Akane y el tipo aquel estaban sentados esperando la comida, Ukyo aguzó los ojos, parecía que charlaban normalmente.

* * *

><p>En la mesa, Akane tomó un poco de soda de su vaso en un gesto muy recatado, y después se limpió la boca con la servilleta.<p>

-Así que… escuché que estás en el equipo de football de la universidad –comentó un poco cohibida, sin querer levantar la vista del todo. Todavía recordaba aquellos ojos, los que había dibujado, y el poder que tenían, la fuerza que irradiaban.

-Sí, jugaba football en mi colegio también y gracias a eso gané una beca para la universidad. Estudio Educación física.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y eres de Tokio?

-No, de una pequeña ciudad cercana –Ranma se rascó la mejilla, tomó un poco de su vaso, miró a un lado y a otro. Después comentó: -Este es un bonito lugar.

-Sí, ¿verdad?, me encanta venir aquí –Akane sonrió-. Tienes que probar los okonomiyakis, son los mejores que he comido, ¡oh! y las albóndigas de pulpo también. Este restaurante es de la familia de Ukyo –explicó.

-Ya veo… -Ranma tosió para aclararse la gargante-. ¿Y Ukyo… es tu novio?

Akane levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo asombrada, y se echó a reír.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es solo mi amiga, somos amigas desde hace años.

-¿Amigas? Es… ¿es una chica? ¿Ukyo es una chica?

-Por supuesto.

Se miraron atónitos, Ranma avergonzado y Akane también. Bajaron la mirada. Y así lo encontró Ukyo cuando llegó a la mesa con el delantal puesto y una gran bandeja con varios platillos. Ranma y Akane no estaban hablando y parecían incómodos, Ukyo se alegró, al parecer no habían trabado amistad muy rápido así que no habría problemas. Tal vez Ranma quería algo con ella, pero Akane no se mostraba tan interesada. De todas maneras, si Ranma Saotome tenía alguna intención con Akane, Ukyo se encargaría de que perdiera el interés, como ya había hecho con otros. Ocultó una sonrisa. Nadie robaría la inocencia de su Akane.

-Espero que lo disfruten –dijo muy alegre depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa y repartiendo los platos.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Buen provecho.

-¡A comer!

Comenzaron a comer. Ukyo se encargaba de servirle las mejores porciones a Akane y de volver a llenar su vaso cuando se acababa la bebida. Akane le sonreía en respuesta y alababa mucho la comida.

Ranma por su parte, devoraba todo lo que le pusieran encima. Casi llora de la emoción al ver tantas cosas deliciosas. Su presupuesto era muy escaso, ahorraba al máximo para poder pagar la universidad y todo lo necesario para estudiar, además de tener que costearse un alojamiento en Tokio. Muchas veces el dinero no alcanzaba y se saltaba el almuerzo o algún refrigerio por la tarde para no gastar de más. Ahora, tener tanta comida a su disposición, y además gratis, era como un sueño hecho realidad, y encima la comida era exquisita.

Siguió tragando sin parar.

Akane lo miró y entreabrió un poco los labios. Ranma tenía la camisa un poco desabotonada dejando ver su pecho desnudo, donde había caído un poco de salsa. Akane pensó en abrirle la camisa un poco más y limpiarle aquella gota de salsa con delicadeza usando una servilleta… no, mejor pasándole la lengua muy suavemente. ¿Y qué sabor tendría? Ranma a la salsa especial de Ukyo. Se moría por probarlo, saborearlo muy despacio.

Ranma la miró intensamente a los ojos, y de pronto dejó la comida, se pasó la lengua por los labios sin dejar de mirarla y tomó el cucharón para volcarse un poco de salsa encima, abriéndose un botón de la camisa, luego otro.

Akane lo miró exaltada, sintiendo un fuego por toda la piel. Quería… quería tanto… no sabía qué, pero ya no se aguantaba quieta allí, se tuvo que aferrar a la mesa para no saltar.

Ranma dejó caer otro poco de salsa encima suyo, un hilillo que vagó por el abdomen hasta perderse más allá de donde Akane podía ver. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Ranma sonrió de esa manera torcida.

-¿Te lo vas a comer? –preguntó de forma tentadora.

Akane se puso completamente roja.

-Akane… ¿Akane?... ¡Oye, Akane!

La chica pestañeó y agitó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que seguían en el restaurante, rodeados de gente, Ukyo y Ranma la miraban extrañados, y ella se puso nerviosa. ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Había sido una fantasía?

-Akane, ¿te lo vas a comer? –preguntó Ranma, señalando su plato, donde la comida ya fría llevaba más de veinte minutos abandonada.

Ella lo miró, el chico no tenía salsa por ninguna parte y tenía la camisa bien abotonada. Se abochornó. ¡Era una pervertida! ¿Cómo era posible que imaginara esas cosas? ¡Nunca le había ocurrido! ¿Tendría algo la comida? Pero los otros dos estaban muy normales, quería decir que era solo ella, una degenerada, una auténtica pervertida.

-Cla-claro –tartamudeó después en respuesta a Ranma, empujando su plato para que él tomara lo que quisiera.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ukyo preocupada-. Te ves un poco… extraña.

-Yo… sí… ¡Sí, por supuesto! Solo tengo un poco de calor –respondió Akane, pero su corazón latía acelerado. De verdad le gustaba Ranma Saotome, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho. Nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

Ukyo asintió. "Creo que se impresionó de verlo comer como un cerdo. No tengo de qué preocuparme, por más guapo que sea, Akane detesta la falta de modales, jamás se fijaría en él", pensó Ukyo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Dime, Ranma, ¿te gusta la comida? –dijo después con simpatía.

-¡Está deliciosa! –afirmó. Después se dio cuenta de que había sido muy grosero, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y agregó-. Muchas gracias, está realmente buena. Perdón si no pude decirlo antes, es muy deliciosa y tenía mucha hambre. Es que en general me salto los almuerzos –admitió.

-Oh, ¿y por qué? –quiso saber Akane. Ukyo también lo miró interesada, con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Porque…

Ranma no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante ellas que su situación era tan complicada que no podía pagarse el almuerzo.

-Es que no tengo mucho tiempo para prepararlo, con las clases, los entrenamientos y todo eso.

-Vaya, qué lástima –comentó Akane bastante triste-, pero es muy importante alimentarse bien, y más para un deportista como tú.

Ukyo vio allí una oportunidad, así que se acercó a ella con jovialidad, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Akane, tú podrías ayudarlo, ¿por qué no preparas el almuerzo para Ranma? –sugirió.

-¿Yo?... pero, Ukyo… -Akane se puso roja al instante-. En realidad yo…

-Es muy amable de tu parte –dijo Ranma, un poco avergonzado, pero feliz, porque quería conocer más a esa chica, y nada podría gustarle más que comer algo preparado por sus hermosas manos. Aunque prefería que las manos de ella se ocuparan en algo mucho más interesante, divertido y placentero para ambos. Pero ya era un gran paso, se podrían ver a diario-. Te lo agradecería infinitamente.

Ranma hizo una pequeña inclinación; Akane todavía dudaba, pero Ukyo la alentó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, si te parece bien… entonces lo haré.

Akane rió como una niña, al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos tan brillantes y fuertes, abrasadores, sintió que la quemaban con su poder. No sabía adónde llegarían con eso, pero sí sabía algo, quería conocer más de Ranma Saotome y presentía que en ese instante comenzaba algo muy grande e importante.

* * *

><p>-¡Por favor, Ukyo, tienes que hacerlo! –rogó Akane.<p>

Era tarde en la noche, se habían despedido de Ranma Saotome y el restaurante estaba ya cerrado. Akane había subido un momento a la casa de su amiga, que quedaba en el piso de arriba del restaurante, y ahora ambas estaban charlando en el cuarto de Ukyo, sentadas sobre la cama.

Akane le tomó las manos entre las suyas y se las estrechó con fuerza.

-Te lo ruego, amiga. Por favor, prepara el almuerzo para Ranma para que yo se lo dé mañana.

-Pero, Akane, no entiendo por qué quieres algo así –Ukyo se hizo la desentendida.

-Yo soy la que no entiende. No entiendo por qué sugeriste eso, sabes que cocino fatal.

-Eso no es verdad, has mejorado mucho últimamente –dijo Ukyo sin mirarla a los ojos-. Y lo sugerí porque tengo confianza en que lo harás muy bien. Además –agregó volteando a mirarla-, me pareció que se llevaban bien y que querían ser más… "amigos".

-¡Ukyo! –se quejó Akane riendo y sonrojándose. Se veía tan adorable.

Akane le apretó más las manos y se acercó más a ella.

-Ukyo, eres mi amiga y tengo que contarte esto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-De verdad… de verdad siento algo por Ranma, y es algo muy fuerte. Durante la cena… -Akane vaciló, le daba demasiada vergüenza contarle a su amiga la fantasía tan sensual que había tenido a mitad de la cena-, bueno, comprendí que él realmente me gusta. Pero es en serio, mucho más que lo que sentí por Ryoga, o incluso Kuno.

-¡Kuno! –saltó Ukyo horrorizada, soltándose del agarre-. Tatewaki Kuno era un completo idiota que vivía diciéndote linduras… ¡igual que a todas las demás chicas que se le cruzaban!, y que solía pensar que todas las mujeres del planeta lo amaban. No creo que él te gustara realmente.

-Es verdad…

-Y Ryoga era un completo cerdo –escupió Ukyo con desprecio-, solo quería usarte y llevarte a la cama. No se merecía que sintieras nada por él. Absolutamente nada.

-Tranquila –Akane volvió a tomarle las manos en un gesto amoroso-, lo sé, fui una tonta, pero con tu ayuda pude ver la verdad sobre esos sujetos, y me salvaste de caer en las garras de Ryoga, te lo agradezco, con toda mi alma.

-Es que yo te quiero –respondió Ukyo con simpleza, sus ojos brillando con sentimiento.

-Yo también te quiero –sonrió Akane-. Siempre intentas cuidarme, amiga, soy muy afortunada de tenerte. Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes, por favor, prepara la comida para Ranma, si le doy mi comida tan mala ya no querrá saber nada conmigo, no podré ni siquiera comenzar a conocerlo.

-Pues si él te juzga solo por si cocinas bien o mal entonces no vale la pena –puntualizó Ukyo.

-Por favor, ayúdame. Después de todo tú me metiste en esto.

-Sí, pero…

-Ukyo, te lo ruego –Akane oprimió sus manos con más fuerza y le sonrió con infinita dulzura.

Ukyo batalló con lo que aquella sonrisa generaba en ella. No podía ceder, no podían arruinarse sus planes. Desde el principio se dio cuenta de que Ranma Saotome era de esos hombres tontos a los que se llegaba a través del estómago, por eso sugirió que Akane le cocinara, porque su comida era mala, más que mala, desastrosa, y de esa forma Ranma quedaría desencantado y se alejaría de ella. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, no podía decepcionar a su amiga, no podía decirle que no a esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Pero tampoco podía permitir que Ranma Saotome continuara rondándola, Akane era suya, había espantado a muchos hombres que se le acercaron y este no sería la excepción.

De pronto tuvo una idea, y se sonrió.

-Está bien, Akane, te ayudaré –asintió.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Akane la abrazó feliz y ella le correspondió rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos.

Sí, ya sabía qué hacer, cocinaría el peor almuerzo de toda su existencia, el más horrible jamás creado, y Ranma estaría tan asqueado que correría muy lejos de Akane.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, como habían acordado, Ranma buscó a Akane por el campus de la universidad para que ella le diera el almuerzo.<p>

La encontró sola sentada en el césped, disfrutando de la sombra de un gran árbol y con una libreta sobre el regazo, abstraída dibujando. Se acercó despacio para no molestarla.

-¿Qué tal?

Akane levantó los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado.

-Hola, Ranma –Akane dejó la libreta a un lado y buscó en su bolso para sacar la caja con el almuerzo-. Toma, es para ti –le ofreció.

-Muchas gracias –los ojos de Ranma brillaron y le hizo un gesto para sentarse a su lado sobre el césped-. ¿Puedo?

-Claro –Akane se alisó la falda y recogió las piernas en una postura muy femenina.

Ranma abrió despacio su caja de almuerzo y descubrió un mundo de delicias y variedad. No pudo resistirse a probarlo al instante, así que tomó los palillos y se sirvió un bocado. Lo paladeó un instante antes de tragarlo, sabía mal, bastante mal, con demasiada sazón y le parecía que un poco crudo, pero cosas mucho peores había comido en los primeros años que su padre los había abandonado, y con su madre apenas subsistían. Además, tenía hambre así que continuó comiendo, hasta que un rato después ya ni recordaba el sabor de lo que tragaba porque en la presencia de Akane todo le sabía mejor. Se perdía en su sonrisa y en el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, le encantaba aquella chica, la miraba y sentía que se enamoraba poco a poco de ella, de su linda figura, de sus brazos níveos y sus piernas bien formadas.

Conversaron un poco sobre la clase de arte y cómo él había llegado allí a ser modelo, y finalmente Akane accedió a mostrarle su block de dibujo. Había varios bocetos de diferentes personas, madres jugando con sus niños o ancianos sentados charlando en el parque, parecían dibujos de cosas que Akane había visto. También reconoció a una sonriente Ukyo cerca de un montón de libros. Luego había varios detalles, de manos, labios, ojos, sobre todo ojos, dibujados con gran detalle y cuidado, buscando la expresión precisa a través de las luces y las sombras.

Eran dibujos muy buenos, Ranma no entendía mucho del asunto del arte, pero se notaba que tenía talento, una delicadeza para los trazos. Era una artista. Ranma se imaginó por un momento qué se sentiría ser un modelo para ella, para que lo dibujara como quisiera pero en total privacidad. Ella lo atrapó aquel día en el salón de clases, lo hizo sentir cosas asombrosas, ¿cómo sería un nuevo encuentro entre ellos pero con buena disposición y estando solos los dos? Ranma se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

El receso terminó demasiado pronto en opinión de Ranma y Akane tuvo que volver a sus clases, y él también debía irse a los entrenamientos de football. Se despidieron, pero quedaron en encontrarse de nuevo al día siguiente en aquel mismo lugar.

Esa noche Ranma volvía a casa todavía imaginando la experiencia de que Akane lo pintara y captara su esencia, quería mirarla pintar, quería conocer más de ella. Ranma entró en la modesta pensión de estudiantes donde vivía y vio que habían dejado un mensaje para él junto al teléfono.

Lo había llamado la profesora Hinako para decirle que lo necesitaba de nuevo como modelo para su clase, "esta vez con menos ropa".

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que me divierte tanto escribir, y les cuento que es un proyecto que hace tiempo vengo pensando mucho y por fin puedo ponerme a escribirlo. Me emociona mucho que les haya gustado y me hayan escrito, muchas, muchas gracias. Agradezco a todos los que lo pusieron en follow y en favoritos, a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a <strong>Elena 79<strong>, **Nicole007**, **bry**, **ka-chan**, **akaneyamileth17**, **eli mia**, **Lobo De Sombras**, **karlarodsal**, **nancyricoleon**, **RANMAA-K**. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras y apoyo.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana en la siguiente actualización.

Los quiero.

~Mary.


End file.
